Te deseo lo mejor, Eren
by Stephanie2912
Summary: Sus recuerdos eran sueños que se apagaron con tan solo una devastadora noticia; aun así, la mejor manera para de superarlos era detrás de una sonrisa.


_**¡Buenas! De antemano agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta cosa que se me ocurrió en pleno rol con una amiga~. Normalmente, no me animo a subir mis escritos; pero esta vez la tentación me mato y necesitaba dejar este pequeño experimento de triángulo amoroso entre Eremin y Riren; del punto de vista de Armin, claro está.**_

 _ **No creo que tenga continuación, porque es algo que se dio de la nada; pero si llega a tener aceptación, puedo tomar esto como un pequeño prologo para escribir un fic largo como corresponde de esta parejita que bastante escasa está en la página, como también en el fandom latino de Shingeki no Kyojin.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les guste y ya saben... Cualquier comentario, como también crítica y tomatazos serán más que bienvenidos~.**_

 _ **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, porque si fuera sido así terminaría en yaoi.**_

 **Te deseo lo mejor, Eren.**

❝Te deseo lo mejor, querido amigo.❞

La felicidad nunca fue algo permanente dentro de la vida de nadie y menos para Armin.

Su corazón no podía creer lo que había sabido hace poco, todo el mundo ya conocía la situación; pero él acababa de percatarse gracias a los comentarios que estuvo oyendo durante el día anterior y ahora, estos eran mucho más evidentes. No tenía que ser ningún analista, ni tampoco ser un genio para entender que el amor se le había esfumado de las manos y que Eren había decidido estar con alguien y exactamente no había sido con él.

Se sentía un completo idiota, su alma estaba completamente helada; pero aun ilusionado por las palabras y por todas las cosas que habían sucedido hasta ahora.

Segundos pasaron y de momento a otro, todo aquello había sido arrancado de su pecho como si nada importara, rompiendo en mil pesados esos sueños construidos ayer. Su alegría había sido pisoteada y derrumbada de golpe cual tormenta, y su pecho se ahogaba en un vacío como si su respiración se negará a tomar el aire que tanto necesitaba.

Trató durante todo el día no mostrar conciencia de aquello, dejando la tan típica sonrisa como mascareta hasta que la oscuridad lo envolvió horas después.

No quería quebrarse en algún momento inoportuno…

Y mucho menos, en su presencia.

Aunque la duda y el masoquismo de oírlo decir aquello con sus dulces y tentadores labios, se clavaba silenciosamente, cual daga en su pecho.

«¿Es que acaso no habían prometido contarse todo, pasara lo que pasara?»

«¿Qué paso con la confianza?»

«¿Dónde quedo todo?»

«¿Por qué tenía que enterarse por medio de rumores?»

Y la más importante:

«¿Por qué el Sargento y no él?»

Tantas preguntas ahogadas y como mejor amigo, merecía al menos una respuesta.

❝Se supone que debería estar feliz. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? No debería ser tan egoísta.❞

En esos momentos su mente le jugaba las peores bromas pasadas, haciéndolo recordar cada instante, cada palabra, uno a uno de los gestos que este le regaló, todos los sueños compartidos y que ahora solo le servían para percatarse que por muy duro que sonaba, se había construido durante años una ficción en su cabeza en donde solo había un solo culpable…

Él mismo.

Solo él y su cobardía. Nadie más era responsable.

Merecía encadenarse a la dura realidad; mientras el mundo que había creado se destruía en pedazos.

Dejó que la fría lluvia cayera sobre su cuerpo para dar los primeros indicios de que algo sabía.

Deprimido y sin muchos deseos de existir, buscó el momento para poder despejar su mente a solas y comenzó a deambular sin rumbo fijo por los exteriores de Rose; sin poder mantener una mirada estable, puesto a que se encontraba borrosa y llorosa, como si cataratas se tratasen.

Se había escapado. Aprovecho la gran alusión del Comandante de la Legión; esperando a que lo devorara un titán en ese acto casi suicida que había cometido de caminar solo entre los árboles en completa penumbra.

 **—Creo que lo único que puedo decir es… Felicidades…**

Rápidamente llevó su mano libre hasta sus labios, tratando de callar cualquier llanto y gritos que amenazaba por escapar. Sus ojos completamente humedecidos y su pecho sin aire le incitaban a dejar salir aquel sentimiento tan vacío y beneficiándose de la soledad del lugar, así lo hizo, sin muchos segundos tardar.

Y en un acto cobarde, como también valeroso, le hablo a la silueta que tenía frente a él.

Un maldito espejismo que daba a resaltar una sonrisa fabula y un par de orbes verde-mar como el hermoso océano que deseaba conocer; pero que a su vez conocía tan bien, por todas las veces que se había hundido en esa inusual mirada que solo el chico que era su mejor amigo poseía con orgullo.

Verde mar y azul celeste.

La sincronía perfecta de su sueño perdido.

El hermoso paisaje marino que ya no deseaba conocer.

 **—Hice mi mejor esfuerzo… Pero ahora tienes mi apoyo...**

Ni siquiera de esa manera tan estúpida podía preguntar el "¿Por qué?" de todo.

Articular alguna palabra se le hacía imposible por miedo a que la fantasía, se encargara de dañarlo más aún; por eso solo se atrevió a dar los mejores deseos a la persona que tanto amaba…

Aun así este no se encontrara frente a él.


End file.
